Godzilla: New Age of Monsters
Godzilla: New age of monsters is a Japanese/American action/adventure science fiction Kaiju comedy series aired on Nicktoons. The show focuses on Godzilla, the king of the monsters gets in the middle of a war between two rivalry alien races, Gammas and Kronas. Season 1 includes Bajiris, Yongary, Zarkorr, Birdron, Salamandora, Gappa, Death Kappa, Raki, King Kong, Eleking, Neronga, and Megaguirus. Season 2 includes Gamera, Mothra, Bemstar, Gudon, Twin Tails, Gigan, Agon, Baragon, Frankenstein, Biollante, Gyaos, Mothra Leo, Ebirah, Destoroyah, Rodan, Anguirus, and King Ghidorah. Season 3 has King of Mons, Scylla, Komunga, Kamacuras, Hedorah, Gehara, Raiga, Guilala, Demeking, Yog, Gezora, Ganimes, Kamoebas, Gomora, Spacegodzilla, Burning Godzilla, Gareamon, Desghidorah, Dagahra, Clover, Telesdon, Knifehead, Trespasser, Jirass, Dorako, and Monsarger. Season 4 features Godzilla Junior, Alien Baltan, Zetton, Alien Bat, Antlar, Megalon, Gorosaurus, Titanosaurus, Baragon, Guilala, Gualagon, Negadon, the Queen Legion, Grand King, and M.U.T.O.(winged male and female). Season 5 features Nagira, Litra, Gaira, Sanda, Mougera, Jamilla, Gigass, Silvergon, Dodongo, Lidoras, Miclas, Silidron, King Pandon, Red King, Neosaurus, Grangon, Tyrant, and Wadatuzin as the final antagonist of the show. Plot The Gammas are members of the Superoians, alien humanoids with superpowers have made a vow to protect earth from the threats of alien invaders, monsters from Earth and space, and the Kronas, aliens from the same planet as the Gammas. The Kronas want to repopulate their kind by destroying the human race, and the Gammas. Meanwhile, the battle between the Gammas and Kronas has awakening Godzilla and attacks them and monsters on the Kronas's side. Monsters *Godzilla - the invincible king of the monsters and the main Kaiju protagonist of the show. Godzilla's design is based on the Godzilla suit that was used for "Godzilla 2000" and "Godzilla vs Megaguirus ". During his battle with Grand King, Godzilla dies as Godzilla Jr became the new king of the monsters, inheriting his father's legacy. *Godzilla Junior - the biological son of Godzilla, he was raised by the Gammas when they find his egg. When they released him, he helps them saving the world from threats. Throughout the season 4 finale and season 5, Godzilla Junior grows up and use the appearance of his father. *Mothra Leo - the biological son of Mothra, and Godzilla's ally. He help made Godzilla realizes that some humans can be allies. *Rodan - an prehistoric pteranodon awaken from its long sleep, he is one of Godzilla's allies. Rodan's design is based on his first suit design from 1956. *Gomora - an super ancient dinosaur with stronger abilities. The Gomorasaurus and the Godzillasaurus have been rival species for millions of years ago, which is why he and Godzilla fought when they first meet, and became allies afterwards. *King Pandon - a two headed bird like monster from the Planet Gtoth. *Silvergon - a giant monster from the Rainbow underground. *Neosaurus - a creature created by DNA samples from different monsters. *Queen Legion - an gigantic silicon based extraterrestrial monster from other space. She appears in seasons 4 and 5. The Queen Legion and Tyrant were part of Wadatuzin's final plan to attack the human race. *King of Mons - a supernatural monster that was created by an group of evil boys. When Scylla and Barijis were being killed, King of Mons was getting weak as Godzilla strikes the final blow. *Melba - an ancient bird monster from Japan's past. He was hibernating on Easter island *Golza - an ancient dinosaur like monster from Japan's past. He was hibernating in Mongolia. *Sildron - a gigantic mutated insect. *Megaguirus - a giant prehistoric dragonfly. *Battra - an dark divine moth and Mothra's twin brother. *Gamera - a giant flying fire-breathing turtle created by the Atlanteans to save Earth from the Gyaos. *King Ghidorah - a three-headed space dragon from outer space, and the arch enemy of Godzilla. *Megalon - the giant cockroach monster guardian of the Seatopians. *Manda - the sea serpent guardian of the Mu empire. *Mothra - a gigantic moth and the protector of Earth. *Monsarger - a space monster from the planet Meranie. *Gezora - a giant mutant cuttlefish. *Kamoebas - a giant mutant rock turtle. *Ganimes - a giant mutant crab. *Guilala - a space monster that originated from a alien spore. *Dogora - a giant jellyfish monster from outer space. *M.U.T.O.(Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organism) - parasitic monsters that feed on man made radioactive objects. The male is winged, and the female is 8 legged. *Nagira - a space monster from Wadatuzin's planet. He was killed by Godzilla Junior in the first episode of season 5. *Litra - an giant irradiated prehistoric bird monster from Japan's past. She was awaken after hatching out of her egg. Litra jas the appearance of her phoenix form. *Grand King - a cyborg monster created by Juda to kill Godzilla. *Barijis - a monster created by King of Mons. He fell into a wormhole that's leads him to the event of the first episode. *Scylla - a sea monster created by King of Mons. He gets killed by Mothra Leo. *Eleking - an alien electric eel like monster from Planet Pitt. *Telesdon - a subterranean monster raised by a group of underground humans. *Clover - a strange sea monster that attacks Manhattan, New York. *Magara - a winged monster from the Japan trench. *Negadon - a giant jellyfish monster from the planet Mars. *Gualagon - a terrifying tentacle monster from the depths of the ocean. *Ebirah - a mutated shrimp and the watch dog for the Ref Bamboo organization. *Frankenstein - a mutated human who was one a Japanese boy that received the heart of Dr. Frankenstein's monster. He is the enemy of Baragon. He had survived his previous battle with Baragon *Baragon - a subterranean dinosaur that attacks Japan in 1965. He'd survived his previous battle with Frankenstein and teams up with Agon. Characters *Starwoman - the leader of the Gammas. She is the wife of Starman, mother of Toby, Samantha, Mindy, and Bobby. Her children inherited the powers of their parents. *Starman - second in command of the Gammas, and Starwoman's husband. *Samantha - the first daughter of Starman and Starwoman, twin sister of Toby, and older sister of Mindy and Bobby. She has super strength and psychic powers. *Toby - Starman and Starwoman's first son, Samantha's twin brother, and the older brother of Mindy and Bobby. He possess a special ability of great strength, and super speed. *Mindy - the second daughter of Starman and Starwoman. He can communicate with other life forms, even monsters. *Bobby - the youngest and second son of Starman and Starwoman, and the younger brother of Samantha, Mindy, and Toby. He uses psychic powers. *Tracey - Starman's younger sister and the founder of Gamma enterprise. She uses speed manipulation. *Vanessa - Tracey's first daughter. Her powers are Pyrokinesis. *Katie - Tracey's second daughter. She uses Electricity manipulation. *Vicky - Tracey's third daughter. She uses light manipulation. *Shobijin - two twin fairies that serves Mothra, and Mothra Leo. Villains Kronas - A group of Superoians that went rogue and want to destroy the Gammas and takeover the Earth. *Doctor Laser - the main antagonist seasons 1 and 3. A Superoian scientist, and the leader of the Kronas. He possess psychic powers, and kinetic energy. *Krona-droids - robots created by Superoian technology and serve Doctor laser. *General Mongula - a Superoian lieutenant that created mind controlling devices on several monsters. He was killed by Megaguirus. *Jester - a crazy guy in a jester outfit who once kidnap Katie, Vanessa, Mindy, Toby, and Akiko. *Plantron - a plant alien humanoids from planet Eve. He used Biollante to attack Japan. *Xilliens - the main antagonists of Season 2. A race of evil aliens from Planet X. *Wadatuzin - the main antagonist of Season 5 and the final antagonist of the show. An ancient telepathic alien that lands on Earth years ago. In the present, Wadatuzin wants to see if humans are change their ways by sending an army of giant monsters(from Earth and space) to attack the human race. *Juda - an alien warlord that wants to conquer the Earth, and created the monster Grand King. *Alien Baltan - an alien being from the Planet Baltan. The Baltan had arrived on Earth to take down the human race. Movies The show has some movies that set in the same continuity in New Age of monsters. Also, several monsters from Zone fighter, Johnny Sokko and his giant robot, *Godzilla: Attack of the Terror-Beasts - The Garoga aliens attacks the Earth with six space monsters to challenge Godzilla and Zone Fighter. *The origin of Godzilla - The Gammas discovered the secrets of Godzilla's origin as he fights the alien fish monster, Muruchi. *Godzilla vs Redmon - a giant monster from the moon attacks Japan. *Godzilla: Super Monster Battle - Godzilla battles Demeking, Guilala, Vakishim, Kelbeam, and Seagorath. Monsters and aliens that appear in movies *Garoga - an alien race that attacks Earth. *Zone Fighter - an alien superhero from Planet Peaceland. *Zandolla - a space monster created by the Garoga aliens. *Vakishim - a Choju from Yapool's dimension. *Seagorath - a giant sea monster that creates storms. *Kelbeam - a space monster from outer space. *Garasharp - a gigantic snake monster. *Gesura - a mutant lizard that feeds on coco beans and Chocolate. *Guiron - an knife headed shaped monster that guards the people of Planet Terra. *Alien Mefilas - an alien that searches for a new home world to colonize his people. *Viras - a giant space squid monster . Trivia *The Oxygen destroyer does not kill Godzilla, but it creates the mutant crustacean monster, Destoroyah. *Many origins of every monster remains the same. *Godzilla's radiation makes him immune to the effects of the Oxygen destroyer. *This show is an entire crossover with Godzilla and other Japanese monsters. *Mothra Leo, Gigan, Gyaos, and Gomora are the recurring monsters on the show. *In the last episode, several flashbacks of Godzilla's past and battles are seen in the beginning. *Some of the Ultra monsters are allies to Godzilla. #Gomora #King Pandon #Antlar #Neosaurus #Silvergon Category:Godzilla films Category:Godzilla